


Stregobor has a cure

by Kapoen



Series: Three doctors and a musician [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Asthma, Drugs, Hospitals, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Kapoen
Summary: “I worked at the Witcher hospital. I was an lungspecialist. I work on new medicines. I reconized you. Lambert asked me advice about your asthma a few times. It’s a shame he never listened. I’m Stregobor by the way” he went to shake Jaskier his hand. Jaskier was surprised what did he mean that Lambert never listened?“I can cure your asthma” Stregobor continued.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Three doctors and a musician [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982519
Kudos: 46





	1. A little pill

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry for that.
> 
> This fic will make more sense if you read the other parts first.

Jaskier was walking in the park. He felt a little tense. He looked around. Was someone following him? He was probably just nervous. Geralt promised to take him to a restaurant that evening. After that Geralt had planned a romantic date night. Jaskier hoped Geralt was finally asking him to be his boyfriend tonight so they could start a real relationship. 

An old man walked over and sat down next to him. “Jaskier right” he said. Jaskier looked at him. He didn’t know him.

“Yeah, how do you know?” He never met this man but he knew his name. That was strange.

“I worked at the Witcher hospital. I was an lungspecialist. I work on new medicines. I reconized you. Lambert asked me advice about your asthma a few times. It’s a shame he never listened. I’m Stregobor by the way” he went to shake Jaskier his hand. Jaskier was surprised what did he mean that Lambert never listened?

“Why didn’t he listen? ” Jaskier didn’t think Lambert would ignore a specialist in his own hospital. It wasn’t like him. 

“I invented a better medicine. That would stop your asthma attacks completely. But it’s expensive. Lambert didn’t want you to have it. You could buy it yourself of course”. Too expensive? Lambert always said money wasn’t a problem. Well maybe they didn’t want to spend more. The medicine he already got cost a lot of money. It would only be logical that there was a limit to the amount of money they were willing to spend on Jaskier’s health. 

“How much is it?” He asked. He had some saving and being attack free wow that sounded amazing. He was willing to pay a high price for that.

“Ten thousand dollars for one pill. After that your asthma is cured” Stregobor said. Cured! Was he serious. Just one little pill and his asthma would be gone?

“Serious you can cure it. Is it save?” He couldn’t believe it. It was too good to be true. 

“Yes it is completely save but expensive. If you don’t have the money you can pay what you don’t have later”. Jaskier couldn't believe he would finally be free from his athma. This was the best day of his life!

“If you want to we can go to the bank right now. I have some pills in my bag. Imagine Jaskier a live without asthma. Jaskier coundn’t imagine what it would be like to run around as much a he wanted, to laugh without being afraid of an attack. It would be fantastic. 

“Sure, thank you so much,” Jaskier said standing up to find a bank.

They walked to a pay terminal and Jaskier emptied his account, all the six thousand dollar he worked for. Well he didn’t really earn all that money. When Lambert sat the account up he gave Jaskier a starting bonus from three thousand dollars. But being asthma free would be worth it. 

He gave the money to Stegobor and Stegobor counted it. “You still own me four thousand dollars. Here is your pill. Take it as soon as possible” he handed Jaskier a bottle with a pill. “I will contact you about the money”. Before Jaskier could react Stegobor walked away. 

Jaskier opened the bottle and swallowed the pill. It would be the best day of his life. Asthma free, a date with Geralt. Today could be a new beginning. He smiled and started to walk home.

After a few miles he stopped. He was sweating bad and his heartbeat went so fast. Maybe he should sit down. He lowered himself on the sidewalk. Someone kneels beside him. Everything went dark.

……

“Jaskier” was someone calling him? Why?

“Jaskier wake up” It was Eskel. Was he late for work. His bed felt different. 

“Jaskier sweetheart please” so it was definitely Eskel. He tried to open his eyes. Why were they so heavy.

“Es…” he tried 

“Jaskier take it easy. Open your eyes” Jaskier tried it worked. He saw Eskel his face. But Eskel was moving he was dizzy. 

“Wha..” what happened. Why did he feel so bad.

“Sssh sweetheart you are in the hospital. You took drugs. You are going to be fine”. Drugs? He didn’t take drugs! He would never. He needed to tell Eskel that.

“No..” he tried to say. Eskel needed to know that he didn’t take something.

“Sssh” Eskel said. Jaskier felt himself slipping away.

…..

When he opened his eyes again he felt much better. He wasn’t dizzy anymore, he looked around in the room. Geralt was sitting in the corner. Geralt was in the hospital? Why? Geralt would never go to the hospital again unless someone was dying…. 

“Geralt” he whispered. Geralt looked up, “why are you here” his voice sounded wierd.

“You died” Jaskier looked at his hands was he dead? No he wasn’t dead. He didn’t feel dead. Was he dead?

“I’m not dead,” he said confused. 

“Lambert gave you cpr” oh so he had been dead, a sort off.

“Did I get a heart attack?” he asked. Why else would they give cpr. 

“Yes from the drugs you took” Geralt looked angry. He had a heart attack? Drugs? Which drugs?

“I didn’t take drugs. I took medicine from a doctor from here” he said. Maybe he was allergic to the medicine. 

“No you didn’t. You took xtc”. Xtc? Jaskier eyes wired. He didn’t! He would never. Especially not after Geralt his history with Renfri. 

“No I took asthma medicine from Stegobor. It would cure me! Lambert asked him for help” he tried to explain. Geralt needed to believe him. 

“Stegobor” Geralt repeated slowly. 

“Yes, the lung specialist from this hospital,” Jaskier said. “An old man, I paid six thousand dollars for the medicine”. 

“What did he do” Geralt was suddenly at his side. 

“He didn’t do anything,” Jaskier said, a bit afraid. 

“Jaskier tell me now” Geralt pressed. 

“He came to me, told me Lambert asked him about my asthma, he advised Lambert his new medicine, Lambert found it too expensive. It was ten thousand dollars. I brought it with my own money. It was a cure of one pill after that my asthma would be over. I took the pill” he explained. 

“Three days ago, you took it three days ago. You went in a coma” Geralt hissed full anger.

“What, I was in a coma,” Jaskier said, confused. 

“He tried to kill you” Geralt punched the wall. Jaskier never said to him like this before. So angry so full of hate. 

“Why” he asked. Why did a doctor try to kill him? 

“Because we fired him, he was crazy. He knew we love you” Geralt explained.

“What” Jaskier whispered, ``He was given drugs to kill him! He suddenly felt very scared. 

“I will kill him,” Geralt hissed. 

“What Geralt I don’t understand,” Jaskier said, feeling confused and scared. 

Geralt walked out of the room. Jaskier yelled after him. What was happening here. What did he do?


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier looks for Geralt

Chapter 2: Love

Jaskier waited for Geralt to come back but he didn’t. He started to get concerned. What if Geralt would do something stupid? What if he really was going to murder Stregobor? Geralt would be sent to prison. He couldn’t let that happen. 

Slowly he pushed the blanket of himself. It cost a lot of energy. He climbed out of his bed feeling a bit dizzy. His body was clearly tired and still recovering but Geralt needed him. 

He found some jogging pants and a sweater on a chair and dressed himself slowly. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room. The hall was empty. He realized that he was in a private part of the hospital, probably under the brothers' care. He held the wall when he slowly walked to the elevator. 

Everything was moving by the time he finally reached the elevator. He pushed the button and waited. He wanted to lay down again but Geralt was important. He needed to stop him before he did something stupid. 

The elevator arrived. Jaskier walked in and pushed the bottom which would bring him to the floor where Lambert his office was. He closed his eyes for a second.. The bleep from the elevator made him open them again and he left the elevator slowly. 

He didn’t remember how long the walk was to the office. He was sweating and out of breath when he reached the door. It took almost all the energy to open the door. He walked in and saw Lambert, well he saw multiple Lamberts there were moving and talking.

The Lamberts picked him up and lay him on a bed. He took a few deep breaths. “Geralt'' he said. Lambert kneeled next to him.

“Geralt isn’t here kid. What are you doing here?” Jaskier moved so he could look at Lambert; there was only one Lambert now.

“He is going to kill Stregobor. Need to stop him” Jaskier explained. He tried to sit up. Lambert stopped him.

“Calm down kiddo. Eskel is at the police station. Hopefully they will arrest Stregobor. I will call him, maybe he knows where Geralt is”. Lambert didn’t leave his side when he went to call Eskel.

“You know where Geralt is?” Lambert asked Jaskier hoped that Eskel and Geralt were together. Eskel could stop Geralt from doing something stupid. 

“Yeah the kid Jaskier is here. Worried out of his mind, Geralt said he would kill Stregobor'' Lambert says he gave Jaskier a weak smile. 

“Okay thanks” Lambert hinging up. “He isn’t with Eskel. The police can’t do a thing without a confession from Stregobor. It is too hard to prove you didn’t take those drugs yourself” he sighed. 

“Where is Geralt?” Jaskier asked, feeling really worried. 

“We don’t know. Probably looking for Stregobor'' Lambert said. Jaskier saw that Lambert was worried as well. 

“He wouldn’t really, would he” Jaskier whispered.

“I don’t know. You were bad Jaskier. We thought we would lose you. Geralt cried and held your hand for three long days. I only saw him like that with Renfri. He changed after that. I think this changed him as well. I don’t know what’s going on in his head” Lambert sighed. 

Lambert brought Jaskier back to his room. Jaskier tried to call Geralt but he didn’t pick up. Lambert gave him a quick check before giving him something to sleep. They couldn’t have Jaskier picking up a complication on top of everything. His body needed rest. It was only because of the dizziness that Jaskier agreed. “Please be at my side when I wake up Geralt” he begged.

Lambert squeezed his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. There were so many things that could happen in the few hours that Jaskier would sleep. Most of them weren’t good. 

Jaskier closed his eyes and thought about the date he and Geralt should have gone on three days ago. He really whispered they would get another chance for that day. No matter what happened I will love you Geralt he thought. I will be there for you. But please don’t do anything stupid. Please!!

…..

When he woke up there were big yellow eyes looking at him. Jaskier moved to sit up. “Geralt!” He was so glad to see that he was safe. “What did you do?”. Hopefully it wasn’t something stupid. 

“I found him,” Geralt said. Jaskier froze. He didn’t kill him did he? 

“What did you do?” He is afraid of the answer.

“I hit him hard and yelled at him after that I called the police. They arrested him. I wanted to hurt him more, but I didn’t because I wasn't able to see you. Life at your side is more important. The last couple of days I realized how much I love you. I can’t live without you anymore. Jaskier you the love of my life” Geralt moved closer to him. “Please marry me” he whispered. Jaskier felt tears in his eyes. Did Geralt really ask this?

He hugged him tight “yes, yes, I would love too”. Geralt held him and they lay down together on the bed. Jaskier closed his eyes and he felt loved, happy and so lucky. He moved to kiss Geralt. “Forever together” he whispered. Geralt kissed him back. “Forever together” he said as well. 

And they lived long and happily after that day.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed the story. The series “ Three doctors and a musician” is complete now. I loved writing it. Thank you so much for your support, kodus and kindness. 
> 
> Kodus make me very happy 😊
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
